Edd Of A Ride
by CookieChillpieXD
Summary: Just a pwp with Kevin and Double D. Rated M for a reason. KEVEDD!


A Ride:

For the most part, Double D was very sweet, not one to get into fights. Not one to top his boyfriend, who was much manlier and fit the bill of the dominant one. Today though, it all happened sorta differently.

It was a day, after school the couple held hands and walked home together, already past the dramatic 'coming out' scene. They got to Edd's house and had a quick, but healthy snack, and headed upstairs for homework. Of course, Kevin ended up shirtless and sprawled out asleep on Edd's bed. It was sorta cute, with his soft innocent snoring and relaxed features. So Edd let it be. After he finished a couple of assignments, he turned to see if his boyfriend was alright and still sleeping peacefully. But his eyes noticed a certain tent. In Kevin's pants. His body was twitching slightly, and his lips were opened in a silent moan.

Edd squeaked and buried his head in his hands and shook his head, hoping to unsee what was already seen. Peeking through his slim fingers, Edd saw that Kevin was still possessing an erection. Then he moaned. Edd's name. The smaller teen flushed in embaressment, and maybe slight arousal.

Taking a deep breath, Edd slipped out of his desk chair and headed to the bed. His fingers brushed over the hard muscles of Kevin's chest and watched in interest as they twitched under his touch.

"Just an experiment Eddward." He muttered under his breath before slipping his beanie off with his shirt and folding them gently, sitting them on his bedside table. With a deep breath, he climbed over Kevin's hips.

The reaction was almost immediate, Kevin moaned and rutted up, Edd's name escaping his lips. The black haired teen flushed. His hands ran over the other tanned chest and Kevin moaned again. This time Kevin's back arched unconsciously and his ever growing erection rubbing against Edd's groin and both teens let out a long moan. Taking another deep breath, Edd leaned down and nipped at his boyfriend's ear, taking the lobe and sucking it between his teeth. Kevin moaned louder and rutted up again, causing Edd to moan with him. Edd then moved down to Kevin's freckled neck and started sucking a dark hickey into the skin.

Two arms then quite suddenly wrapped around Edd's waist. "B-Babe?" Kevin asked, staring up at Edd with confused and lust filled eyes. Edd just greedily rubbed their clothed erections between them, causing Kevin to moan even louder, running his on Edd's hips. "E-Edd..." Kevin breathed.

"Hmm?" Edd said, rubbing harder. His hands went down, working on Kevin's pants and unbuttoning them easily. His hands skillfully brushed over Kevin's inner thigh and up. He then crawled off the bed and wriggled his tight jeans off along with his boxers. Kevin watched with a smirk before arching his back and shoving his sweats and boxers off and tossing them to the side while Edd folded his own and laid them with his others. Kevin moved to grab his adorable boyfriend, but Edd simply pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips again.

"Are you gonna- Oh!" Kevin's thoughts were suddenly cut off as a hand grabbed and pumped his cock.

"Yes Kevin." Edd said simply. He reached over the other teen and grabbed for a bottle of strawberry scented lube and squirted an amount on his fingers. Placing a hand on Kevin's chest, his other went around to push his fingers into his hole. He moaned and hissed, his head tilting back as he soon found his prostate and rubbed greedily against it with his fingers as his bare qroin against Kevin's own.

"Fuck, choice." Kevin groaned loudly, his voice slurred in lust.

Edd nodded and pulled his fingers out, positioning himself over Kevin and keeping clear eye contact with him. He then slid down quickly over the other, moaning huskily at the same time Kevin did. He then began riding him hard and fast, moaning and throwing his head back as Kevin moaned and gripped Edd's waist. It didn't take long, only a few minutes, before both reached their climax.

Edd's thin fingers dug themselves into Kevin's chest as he panted, eyes closed and face flushed. Kevin's hands found themselves running up and down Edd's sides.

"You good Babe?" Kevin asked with a slight bit of worry.

"Long strings of strenuous, vigorous activity can strain a body, Kevin." Edd smiled. Kevin just stared up at his adorable boyfriend, trying to process that statement. Edd just giggled and gave him a sweet peck on his cheek. He slipped off of Kevin, eliting a low groan from both of them, and curled up to lay beside Kevin.

"Messy messy messy..." He trailed off as sleep took him under. Kevin chuckled and hugged his boyfriend.

"Love you to Babe."

* * *

**A/N: Well, my first smut. How was it? You best leave a damn review or I'm never writing anything ever again. Just saying~**


End file.
